elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ring Around the Planet
Plot Halloween is here, and Curious George is getting ready for the big night. Cody finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to , the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a pursuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. Songs # Do Your Ears Hang Low # We're Here Because We're Here # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy # Michael Finnigan # No, No, Yes, Yes # Once an Austrian # Grasshopper # John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt # Little Green Frog # Frog Round # Down by the Bay # Risseldy, Rosseldy # Bitty Booty Baby # One Bottle o' Pop # A Ram Sam Sam # Five In the Bed # Be Kind To Your Web-Footed Friends # Make New Friends # Let Us Sing Together # Off We Go to the Circus # The Circus on Parade # The Ringmaster Song # The Hokey Pokey # Home On The Range # The Girl on the Flying Trapeze # Over and Over Again # The Muffin Man # Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines # Grasshoppers Three # Had a Little Rooster # The Ballerina's Waltz # Little Baby Ottie # The Lion Tamer # Little Peter Rabbit # The Monkey Songs # Jack be Nimble # If You're Happy and You Know It # Join the Circus # Are You Sleepy? Cast *Kevin Clash as Elmo *Adam Driver as Lucanie *Steve Carell as Chugalong *Elsie Fisher as Cubby *Ashley Jensen as Tusky *Elizabeth Daily as Princess Eilonwy *Brittany Murphy as Wendy *Nicole Kidman as Alice *Anna Faris as Melody Mouse *Dan Aykroyd as Hum Bear *America Ferrera as Singaling *Kristen Wiig as Warbly *Beth Behrs as Snoodle *Bonnie Hunt as Doodle *Billy Crystal as Little Bunny Foo Foo *Noah Johnston as Little Boy Blue *Jim Cummings as The Ringmaster *Charlie Day as Punchinello *Jacob Tremblay as Oliver *Kristen Schaal as Jenny *Pierre Coffin as Simon *Nickolai Stoilov as Jerry *Steve Coogan as Pantouf *Moises Arias as Giboulééé *Kristen Wiig as Kabotine *Miranda Cosgrove as Tournesol *Chris Renaud as Russ *Vyvan Pham as Carib *Wallace Shawn as Shuri *Warwick Davis as Sparkles *Warwick Davis as Theodore *Wayne Knight as Itopia *Whoopi Goldberg as Rena *Will Arnett as William *Will Ferrell as U *William Atherton as Balcony *William Fichtner as Geromino *William H. Macy as Tendric *William Hartnell as Roython *William Salyers as Wolford *Yuri Lowenthal as Robocologize *Zach Galifianakis as Natoless *Zach Mills as Clebia *Zach Tyler Eisen as Sunshine *Zachary Levi as Plovar *Zoe Saldana as Carocoal *Zoé Wanamaker as Takeasaurus Category:Sesame Street